May's Expedition: Mysteries of Mew Revealed
by FrostDeman
Summary: May finnaly has her own tv show but what happens when she encounters Mew, a cool dissapearing act and much more! Rated T for chapters yet to come out as of 4/3/08
1. Disappearance

My first ever story yaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

* * *

"We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Hi there viewers welcome once again to May's Expedition!" said a tall and beautiful May "This episode is a special edition for today I will give you the Mysteries of Mew Revealed!"

"Of course I sort of can't right now cause we're still looking for Mew heh." Said May "But when we return Mew will be near so stay tuned after these messages."

"And Cut! That was great May." said Ash, who was now in his twenties and very muscular.

"Are you Sure that Mew is in this forest Ash" said May with her hand on her hip.

"You know that you look cute in your glasses right?" asked Ash.

"Don't change the topic ASH!" said an angry May "Are you telling me that Mew is not here if so I'll-."

"HOLD IT!" yelled Snap, who was the cameraman "Don't move May Mew is right behind you, by the way your back on the air now."

"Ahh! Welcome back I have just been informed that Mew is right behind me I will slowly turn around so as to not scare her" said May all the while turning around.

'Mew' said the Mew as it tilted its head to the side in wonder.

"Hello there Mew would you mind us looking revealing your mysteries?" asked May politely.

'Mew! Mew MewMewMewMew Mew Mew!' yelled Mew angrily at May.

"Whoa what are you yelling at me for it was his idea" said May pointing at Ash.

"What! Sure but it's you show so technically it was all your idea!" yelled Ash.

'Mew Mew MEW!' said Mew then Mew's eyes started glowing purple.

All of a sudden a big puff of smoke appeared around May, Ash, and Mew. When the smoke cleared all that was there was May's glasses and Ash's hat.

* * *

meanwhile any tv that was tuned to that station began viewing the technical difficulties sign.

hope you liked the first chapter contiue onto the next one


	2. entering 'wonderland'

2nd chapter up YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

Coldfire please read this I'm glad I'm thinking of these ideas so quickly

But I should stop talking and let you read the chapter

* * *

'Wake up my new friends, come on wake up!'

"mmh, where am I?" wondered May aloud.

"Beats me" answered Ash as he leaned against a wall.

May jumped at the sound of Ash's voice then yelled "That was a rhetorical question you know!"

Suddenly Mew appeared and said 'If you want to fight like little kid then so be it'.

Mew's eyes glowed and suddenly Ash and May felt a slight tingling sensation all over their bodies. When the tingling stoped they realized that they were toddlers.

'Aww you two are so cute but you need to be full size to do what I need to do' said Mew.

Mew's eyes glowed and Ash and May were returned to normal.

'Bye-bye!" said Mew.

"Huh?" said Ash and May simultaneously. Then they looked down. What they saw was a big gaping hole.

Looking down at them as they fell Mew cried 'Good luck!' then the hole disappeared.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter but I'll make it up to you in the next one. I know you peoples are reading this so please review. 


	3. Ash: Trial and Error

sorry for the delay folks but I've been so absorbed in other things that I totally forgot about this story.

also I've fixed everything that I got flamed for in previous chapters.

But any ways onto the story!

oh yeah "talk talk" Speech, 'yada yada' Computer talk, _"yap yap" _poketalk

* * *

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Stop.

That's what happened to Ash and May as they dropped from the room they had been in. Thankfully the floor of the room they were in was made of soft fluffy pillows.

"That was a long fall" said Ash as he got up from the spot where he landed.

"NO DUH Ash!" said May who was sitting up looking very cross "this is all **YOUR** fault!".

"My fault, my fault, how is it my fault?" Yelled Ash

"Cause you talked me into this That's How!" yelled May who was now standing.

'Ash Errors:1, May Errors:1' said a computerized voice that echoed everywhere 'Errors Left:Ash:4,May:4'

Ash punched a wall at this.

'Ash Errors:2, Errors Left:Ash:3, May:4' said the computerized voice.

A hole opened in the wall that sucked away 4 of Ash's pokeballs and 2 of May's pokeballs.

'retrevial of pokeballs only possible by finishing maze' spoke the voice as the hole in the wall closed.

"Now we have to go thru this darn maze" said Ash turning around to look at the maze.

"Guess so but this doesn't mean that I'm still not angry at you" said May who was also looking at the maze.

there were three entrances from where leading to where they were each of which could lead to the end of the maze.

"I say we take the left one" said Ash pointing towards the left entrance.

May stared at Ash for a moment then said "that was exactly what I was going to say!"

As surprised as Ash was it didn't stop him from saying "well let's get this over with" walking off.

"Wait for Meeee!" Yelled May running after Ash.

* * *

"What is with all these dead ends!" said Ash now frustrated.

Ash and May were looking at the tenth dead end they had come across so far.

"I told you we should have went the other way" said May Triumphantly.

"Can it May you could of went that way if you wanted to ya know!" said Ash angrily

"Yeah I know but it's fun to watch you suffer!" said May who was now leading the way.

"Sure you just don't want to leave me cause you know you'll get lost without me!" said Ash smirking.

Stoping suddenly May turned around and said "I would not and to prove it at the next split off we'll each take a different path!"

For the next few minutes they walked on quietly till they came across a fork in the road.

"Ok here's your chance May you can go which ever way you want" said Ash calmly.

"I choose that one" said May pointing to the pathway on the right.

"That means I'm going down the left path" said Ash.

As they each went down their chosen path they did not know when they would see each other again.

* * *

"Man this path just goes on forever" said Ash as he walked down the seemingly unending pathway.

He kept on walking zoning out as he continued onward that is until he walked head on into a door.

"Oww what is that door made of" said Ash rubbing his nose

"wait a minute...A Door!" said Ash in realization.

Ash began to Jump up and down when suddenly The coputerized voice said echoing thruout the maze 'May Errors:2 Errors Left:Ash:3, May:3'

"I wonder what May messed up with" said Ash.

"Oh well time to find out whats behind this door." said Ash pulling the door open.

* * *

The room leading from the door was pitch black as Ash walked in.

"I can't see a thing in here" said Ash plainly

"then allow me to lighten up the room" said a voice in the dark.

Suddenly there was a blinding light and the room was completely lit up reavealing the person that the voice belonged to.

The person was a boy around the age of eighteen wearing pure white clothes with a bright green hairdue.

"So you made it out of the maze well as promised here are your pokemon" said the boy tossing over to Ash the pokeballs that had been tooken away from him.

"now that you have them back the battle will begin" said the boy.

"wait a minute...Battle!" said Ash in surprise.

"The rules are a two on two battle with each trainer using four pokemon each" said the boy ignoring what Ash said.

"ready...begin!" said the boy pulling two pokeballs off his belt.

"Fine then Go Grotle and Staraptor" said Ash determined that he would win.

"Go Larvitar and Absol!" said the boy with equal determination.

'Let The Battle Begin!' said a robot that appeared out of nowhere on the sidelines of the battle field.

* * *

(A/N: this next part is the battle)

"Larvitar use Ancientpower on Staraptor!" said the boy

_"Larvitar!" _cried the Larvitar summoning prehistoric rocks and throwing them at Staraptor who took the full blast of the attack getting hurt pretty badly.

"Hang in there Staraptor and use Close Combat on Larvitar!" said Ash.

_"Staraptor!"_ said Staraptor flying in close to attack forgetting to guard itself leaving it open for attack.

"Quickly Absol use Blizzard" said the boy

_"Absol" _said the Absol summoning up a flurry of snow sending it at Grotle and Staraptor both of which were hurt badly by the snowstorm.

Staraptor was starting to pant for breath now and Grotle was frozen by the Blizzard attack.

"No Grotle!" yelled Ash worried about his friend.

"Yes now Larvitar use Thrash!" said the boy triumphantly.

_"Larv_!" cried Larvitar as it thrashed about hitting Staraptor in the proccess.

_"Star" _said Staraptor collapsing from the continuous attacks on it.

'Staraptor is unable to battle' said the robot

"Staraptor return" said Ash reluctantly.

"Now go Floatzel" Said Ash.

_"Floatzel"_ said Ash's Floatzel.

"Floatzel use Wirlpool on that Larvitar" Said Ash loudly.

_"Floatzel!"_ cried Floatzel as he summoned a swirling mass of water out of nowhere and sending it at the Larvitar.(A/N: someone please tell me weather Ash's Buizel is a boy or a girl)

_"Larv..."_ said the Larvitar collapsing from all the damage done to it's young body.

'Larvitar is unable to battle' said the robot.

"Oh well good job Larvitar return" said the boy sadly recalling the fainted pokemon.

"Now go Sneasel!" yelled the boy tossing another pokeball.

_"Sneasel Sneas"_ said the Sneasel in a show of power.

"Sneasel useMetal Claw and carve chunks out of that Grotle!" ordered the boy viciously.

_"Sneasel Sneasel Sneasel"_ went Sneasel as he used a rapid succesion of Metal Claws to cut away the ice surronding Grotle.

as soon as Grotle was free of the ice he collapsed in exaustion.

'Grotle is unable to battle' said the robot.

"Return Grotle and Go Gligar!" yelled Ash despraetely.

_"Gligar"_ said Ash's Gligar.

"Gligar useX-Scissor on that Absol!" said Ash

_"Gligar Gligar!"_ cried Gligar attacking the Absol with it's weakness.

_"Absolll_" said Absol in pain but it stayed standing.

"haha it'll take a lot more than that to defeat my Absol" gloated the boy.

""Oh yeah? well then Floatzel use Razor Wind!" yelled Ash.

_"Floatttt"_ said Floatzel as he charged up the Razor Wind attack.

"Absol use Blizzard again" said the boy as if the coming attack was no big deal.

_"Absol!"_ cried Absol summoning an even stronger snowstorm than before.

luckley for Ash neither of his Pokemon became frozen but unluckley for him Gligar fainted from a critical hit.

'Gligar is unable to battle' said the robot.

"Return Gligar" said Ash reluctantly.

_"FLOATZELLL!"_ cried Floatzel sending a powerful Razor Wind at the two opposing Pokemon.

_"Sneasel" _said Sneaselsomehow dodging the attack but sadly Absol got the full blast of it and fainted.

'Absol is unable to battle' said the robot.

"Return Absol" said the boy recalling the Disaster pokemon.

"Go Bastidon!" yelled the boy throwing a Pokeball onto the field.

_"Bastidonnnn!"_ roared the Bastidon threateningly.

"Sneasel use Metal Claw and Bastidon use Iron Head on that Floatzel!" ordered the boy.

_"Sneasel" "Bastidon"_ said the two pokemon before compleately over powering poor Floatzel.

_"Floattttt"_ moaned Floatzel as he collapsed.

'Floatzel is unable to battle the victory goes to Jalen' said the robot pointing to the boy.

"return you two" said Jalen recalling his pokemon before walking over to Ash.

"Looks like you lost time to pay the price" said Jalen.

"Price what price?" asked Ash clueless.

"This one" said Jalen before pulling out a gun-like object and shooting Ash in the shoulder.

Ash collapsed into the a heap as his body began to shrink and change.

Soon all that was left to show what had happened was a pile of clothes and an Eevee.

Jalen picked up the Eevee and walked out a door that had been behind him during the entire battle.

* * *

like I said I am soooo sorry for the wait but I've been busy.

but anyways I hope you liked the chapter and as you could tell I took your advice and made these chapters longer than I had oringally had written them on paper.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up but don't expect it to be up today!


	4. May: Trial and Error

BEHOLD!! the below is chapter 4 of May's Expedition: Mysteries of Mew Revealed!

Enjoy!!

Remember to Reveiw!!

WANRING: there is a little bit of language in this chapter, it's only about 2 words but still I thought I ought to let you know.

* * *

"I don't need him" said may angrily as she stalked down her chosen path

"I don't need him" said May angrily as she stalked down her chosen path.

It wasn't long before May came across the first obstacle of her pathway: A split in the hallway.

May looked from one path to the other before saying to herself "I have an idea."

May then proceeded to remove the last Poke-Ball off her trainer belt.

"Please let you be Blazekin" whispered May before tossing the Poke-Ball.

Unfortunately May was let down for her Skitty was what popped out of the Poke-Ball.

_'Skitty!'_ cried her Skitty with glee.

"Oh well you'll do" said May, sighing.

May crouched down to Skitty's eye level and said "Ok Skitty I want you to head down that path" as she pointed to the walkway leading to the left.

_'Ski'_ said Skitty nodding before walking off down the hall May told her to go down.

After walking for about two minutes Skitty ran head-on with an invisible wall.

After deciding that there was no way around the wall Skitty walked back to May and reported that it was a dead end.

"Thanks Skitty, return" said May as she held Skitty's Poke-Ball into which Skitty was recalled.

May replaced Skitty's Poke-Ball on her belt before heading down the hall leading to the right.

She continued on down the path for about an hour maybe longer, May couldn't tell for her Torchic watch's battery had died after the fall they had had before entering this maze.

May was so intent on showing Ash that she could make it out of the maze with out his help that she didn't notice when she stepped on a button in the floor until that same robotic voice from before said 'May Errors: 3, Errors Left: 2.'

Skitty's Poke-Ball was sucked off her belt just as the walls began to close in on May.

"Fuck" said May as soon as she noticed the walls moving inward.

May imeadiatly started running like a speeding Flygon down the shrinking hall.

it wasn't long before she saw the end of the hallway.

But there was one problem: there didn't seem to be a door.

"Double fuck" said May as she reached the end of the pathway.

May turned around to discover that there was only about five feet of space left between her and death.

May frantically began searching for a door of some kind on the wall that wasn't moving with no success.

May turned back around to look at her doom and began to count how many feet she had left before she died.

Four feet.

Three feet.

Two feet.

One foot.

May closed her eyes at the last second, thinking _"I never got to tell Ash I had a crush on him."_

It seemed like an etenrity as May waited for the walls to sqash her flat.

Finally May got enough courage to open her eyes to discover that she was in an entirely different room.

* * *

"finally an Opponent" said a girl in the far corner.

The girl walked over to May, held her hand out and said "my name is Rena."

May reluctantly shook Rena's hand.

"ok now we will be doing a one on one Pokemon battle with each of us using one pokemon each" said Rena.

"but I don't have any pokemon, they were all taken away" said May sadly.

"Here you can borrow one of my pokemon, they listen to basically anyone" said Rena, pulling off of her trainer belt a Ultra Ball and handing it to May.

"Umm thanks I guess" said May.

Rena walked back to the other side of the room before a robot appeared in the room and said 'Let The Match Begin!'

* * *

"Go Gardevoire!" cried Rena, tossing an Ultra-Ball.

_'Garrdevoir'_ said Gardevoire as she materialized.

"Go Ultra-Ball!" cried May, tossing the Ultra-Ball hesitantly.

_'Croobat!' _said the Bat pokemon that materialized from the red beam.

"I'll go first, Gardevoire use Shock Wave!" said Rena.

_'Gard'_ grunted Gardevoire as she sent the eletrical attack at the Crobat.

_'CRROOOO!'_ cried Crobat in pain.

"Crobat use Air Cutter!" ordered May as if she knew what she was doing.

_'Crobat cro'_ said Crobat as he shook the pain away and began to send slices of heated air at Gardevoire.

"Gardevoire use Teleport then use Confusion" said Rena fiercily.

Just as the Air Cutter attack reached Gardevoire she vanished into thin air.

"Be prepared Crobat, Gardevoire could appear anytime and anywhere" warned May.

"Now Gardevoire!" cried Rena.

Suddenly Gardevoire appeared right above Crobat and blasted Crobat into the ground with Confusion making a crater in the floor.

"Come on get up" said May pleadingly.

with some difficulties Crobat managed to get airborne again.

"Alright now use Confuse Ray then Crunch" said May happily.

'Crobat' screeched Crobat, confusing Gardevoire before launching himself at Gardevoire's arm and biting down dangerously hard.

"Gardevoire snap out of it and finish this up with Return!" ordered Rena with a downward motion of her left arm.

'Gardevoir' said Gardevoire, shaking her head to reileive herself of the confusion and began to slam Crobat against a wall repeatedly.

'Cro-Bat-Cro-Bat-Cro-Bat' grunted Crobat each time he was slamed into the wall until Gardevoire fainted suddenly from loss of blood.

"...No one has ever beaten me and Gardevoire" said Rena as she looked at Gardevoire and Crobat with tears in her eyes.

May walked over to her and was about to comfort her when she suddenly felt herself shrinking.

when May stopped shrinking she had Golden fur and a big bushy tail.

She had also blacked out.

Rena's face was covered by her hair as she said "Ok Gardevoire, Crobat you can stop faking."

Almost imeadiatly the blood on the floor vanished and Gardevoire sat up from where she had been laying after she had _fainted_.

"that was a pretty good illusion there Gardevoire, even I thought it was real" said Rena smiling.

Rena looked at the Eevee that May had become upon stepping on a hidden device.

"Let's get her to the other room, I'm sure my Brother is already there" said Rena.

Without another word Rena picked up the Eevee and walked out of the room through the only door, with Crobat and Gardevoire following.

* * *

And that there was chapter 5!

Please reivew this story I love encouragment so please tell me if I suck at writing stories.

But anyways this is Frost Deman signing off!!


	5. Fly Time

Ok as most of you know this story's main characters are Mew and May so Ash won't be seen much in future chapters until I say s

Ok as most of you know this story's main characters are Mew and May so Ash won't be seen much in future chapters until I say so.

But anyways I must say sorry for making all of you wait so long it's just that I haven't had any good ideas for this chapter.

So once more I'll say sorry before I let you read the chapter.

Enjoy!!

Also there will be a small part where Characters from Life Lucario will make an appearance so keep an eye or two out for that.

* * *

"Wake Up Sleepyheads, come on it's not time for napping it's time to PLAY!!" said Mew as she tried to wake the two unconscious Eevee.

"Gah this isn't working..." cried Mew desperately as she gave up on waking the Eevees by talking to them.

"Ahhhhh!!" cried the two Eevees as they became conscious just as Mew lifted them into the air with Psychic.

"Yay!! You're Awake!!" cried Mew gleefully before placing them back down on the ground.

The Eevee that had dark brown fur was the next to talk.

"What did you do Mew?!" cried The Eevee in May's voice angrily.

"May?" said the other Eevee in Ash's voice in disbelief.

"What?!" said May angrily.

"Yep that's you alright" said Ash calming down now that he had confirmed that it was May that was next to him and not some random Eevee.

"Awnser the question already Mew!" cried May as her anger reached it's peak.

"I did nothing, it was your own doing that turned you into Eevees" said Mew, clearly not frightened by May.

"What do you mean our own doing?!" said May still angry but not as angry as before.

"Everytime you messed up in the Maze or in the Battle brought you closer to your transformation" said Mew tiredly.

"then why did you take our Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"what do you mean? I never took your Pokemon from you" said Mew, confused.

"Well you did, everytime we made a _mistake_ you took one of our Pokemon." said Ash clearly getting angry.

"No I didn't" said Mew, quickly getting tired of this converstion.

"Just give us back our Pokemon and change us back to our normal selves and we'll leave you alone, right May?" said Ash.

"No Way! this is the chance of a lifetime, we'll be able to learn about Mew and all prove the myths that surround it" said May excitedly.

"Majority rules sweetie" said Mew, clearly in favor of May's idea of staying there as Eevees.

"But..." said Ash sadly.

"Don't be sad, instead let's Play!!" said Mew as suddenly a ton of toys appeared out of thin air.

Mew flew over to a Toy Biplane and used Confusion

Almost imeadiatly after that Mew was wearing a old fashion Pilot's Goggles, Hat, and Scarf all of which were Black.

"Get ready for take off!" cried Mew gleefully as the Toy Biplane began to grow until it was the perfect size for Mew, May, and Ash to fit in.

"All aboard!" called Mew to Ash and May from the Pilot's seat.

"Wow!" said Ash excitedly as he ran up to the Biplane and Mew helped him in with Psychic.

"Come on May!" called Ash from the seat behind Mew.

"I don't know..." said May uncertainly.

"It'll be fun, besides it was your idea to learn about Mew" Called Ash as Mew repostioned herself in the Pilot's seat and started the Biplane.

"...Wait For MEEEEE!" cried May just as Mew was starting down the runway which had made itself out of Legos while the Biplane had been growing in size.

May ran as fast as she could to catch up with the Biplane and managed to reach it about halfway down the runway (it's a Toy Plane, did you actually think it would go extremly fast at first?).

"Grab Ahold of this!" cried Ash as he tossed May one end of a rope that was attatched to the plane.

May tried two times to jump and grab a hold of the rope with her teeth before having success.

Ash Pulled her inside the plane seconds before they reached the end of the runway and were in the air and had went through an opening in the ceiling that led out to the rest of the world.

"Thanks Ash" said May gratefully.

"You're welcome!" said Ash happily.

Ash then looked over the side of the plane and while he was looking there May began to blush before turning to look off her side of the plane.

"So how do you like the veiw?" asked Mew from the cockpit.

"It's Fantasic!" said Ash in awe.

"Eh it's alright I guess" said May, clearly not interested in the scenery.

"Ok Refreshment time!" cried Mew before putting the plane on autopilot and making a tray of tantalizing delectables appear in her hands.

"Oh could I have some Peanuts?!" asked Ash seeing as he hadn't had anything to eat all day.

"Why sure it'll cost ya though" said Mew happily.

"But I don't have any money..." said Ash sadly.

"Not Money silly, a battle!" said Mew as she had a giggling fit.

"What up here?!" cried Ash, frightened that he might fall to his death at this height.

"well obviously not, if you promise to battle me when we land I'll give you the peanuts now so how does that sound sweetie?" said Mew calmly.

"It's a deal!" said Ash quickly, hoping to get the Peanuts soon because he was starving.

and get them he did for Mew had thrown them right at his face.

"Thanks Mew!" said Ash gratefully as he tried to open the bag with his paws with no success.

"you really are thick, since we're Eevee we have no oposable thumbs meaning that you open the bag like this" said May as she took the bag from Ash and opened it by holding one end of the bag with her paws and tore the other end of the bag off with her teeth before passing it back to Ash who imeadiatly began eating the peanuts vigorously.

"danks fow de help May" said Ash through a mouthful of Peanuts.

"Don't talk with your mouth full please Ash" said May in disgust.

"sowwe" said Ash before swallowing the Peanuts.

Meanwhile Mew had returned to the Cockpit and turned the plane back on manual.

the Plane suddenly tilted to the right making May slam into Ash who had just put some Peanuts into his mouth thus causing Ash to spit the Peanuts out off the side of the plane.

* * *

(below them in the forest...)

"I think we lost them Ben" said a Lucario that was breathing heavily.

"Yeah I noticed that Deakar" said a Human that was nearby.

Sudenly five Peanuts fell and hit Deakar in the head.

"What the?" said Deakar in a confused tone before about ten men in Red and white Suits entered the clearing that they were in.

* * *

(Back with Mew, May , and Ash...)

"What the hell was that?!" cried May as the plane righted itself.

"Just a slight course adjustment" answered Mew calmly.

"now where are we headed?" asked May in a annoyed tone.

"LB Plateu" stated Mew.

"What the hell is the LB Plateu?!" cried May.

"Legend Battle Plateu" answered Mew.

"Never heard of it" said May.

"That's cause it's a place that only Pokemon can reach" said Mew.

a long silence followed for about two more hours, only being broken by the sound of the plane's engine.

"we're there" said Mew, breaking the silence.

Just Ahead of them was a giant plateu with five other gargtantuan formations surrounding it.

and on four of these formations were all sorts of Pokemon.

But on the last formation was a true living and breathing legend: Arceus, God Of All Pokemon.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter.

next chapter: Mew and Ash Face off, who will win?


	6. Legend Plateu: Ash vs Mew

I'm going to update this as often as i can so enjoy this while It lasts.

also I'm sorry it takes so long for me to put up the next chapter but that is due to the fact that I've been sick with something called writer's block.

but anyways, ENJOY!!

* * *

Mew landed the plane on the formation that Arceus was on and immediately hopped out, followed by May and Ash both of which were in awe of the sight before them.

'Ok Ash time for you and me to battle!" said Mew gleefully.

'Oh yeah that's right!" exclaimed Ash before he realized that Mew had teleported them both to the giant plateu.

'I'm not going easy on you just cause you were human' warned Mew from the other side of the Plateu.

then without warning Mew fired a Sunny Day into the air making the Sun's rays beat down on them harder.

Ash was confused about why Mew did this that is until he was hit by a Solarbeam.

Ash was thrown into the air by the force of the attack but was soon knocked back down by a Thunderbolt.

Ash was then knocked even higher in the air when Mew used Aerial Ace.

Soon the entire crowd was cheering Mew's name.

when Ash hit the ground a third time this time by a Energy Ball a crater appeared.

'Pity, I thought the Chosen One would prove to be more of a Challenge' said Mew as she looked at the smoke that was rising from the crater.

but when the smoke cleared ash was nowhere in sight, instead there was a small hole in the ground.

'Did I hit him **that** hard?' wondered Mew.

'No You didn't!' cried Ash as he broke through the ground underneath Mew and hit her with a Dig attack.

'Seems that this might actually get interesting' said Mew as she rubbed the hit spot with her tail.

Mew then launched a Focus Blast at Ash but he just simply Countered it with a Shadow Ball.

When the two met a giant cloud of smoke appeared.

Nothiting was visible through the smoke but when it cleared all could see that this time it was Mew that was taking the onslaught from Ash and his Quick Attacks.

'Nice trick there but you won't win' said Mew through her teeth as she trew up a Protect around her to stop the attacks.

The Moment the Protect disappeared Ash went in for a Bite attack but it was a bad move for him cause he got a faceful of a Focus Punch which knocked him high in the air.

Then Ash did something unexpexpected, he flipped around in midair and tried to launch a Shadow Ball at Mew but nothing happened.

'Looks like you're out of power' said Mew as she flew up and charged up a Focus Blast to finish Ash off.

'Guess again' said Ash as he suddenly swung around and hit Mew in the side with an Iron Tail, knocking Mew's Focus Blast off target and into the crowd.

Ash then hit the ground hard after Mew suddenly hit him with an Iron Tail of her own.

Ash managed to stand though and run up to Mew who had floated back down.

Sadly all Mew did to stop Ash was hold his head with her Paw outstretched.

then Mew launched at Point blank range a Focus Blast.

Ash went over the edge which cause a huge cry of alarm from the Crowd but more from May who had to be held back to be stopped from jumping over the edge to try to save him.

'Crap' said Mew when she had seen Ash go over the edge.

Mew soon was over herself as she rushed to try and save Ash from certain death.

Then Mew flew right by Ash who was holding onto a strange rock that was jutting out of the side of the stands.

Ash watched as Mew flew right by him when suddeenly the rock began to glow along with Ash.

Ash began to change shape and size until soon the glowing stopped and Ash had become a Leafeon.

There you are!" cried Mew when she had seen Ash evolve.

Soon they were back on the Plateu to everyone's relief.

'The Winner is Mew!' cried Arceus for as soon as they had landed on the plateu Ash collapsed from exaustion.

'Better luck next time huh sweetie' said Mew as she looked down at Ash.

'Yeah whatever' muttered Ash as he tried to get over the fact that he had lost twice in one day.

* * *

(later that night...)

'wow I still can't beileve your luck that you happened to find that Moss Stone' said Mew as she relaxed in a huge bed of grass and leaves.

'Yeah I know' said Ash as he lay in another bed of grass with May.

'you look so cute as a Leafeon!" blurted out May suddenly before looking away to hide herself blushing.

'Um thanks I guess' said Ash who was also blushing.

'Look at how beautiful the stars are tonight' said Mew as she stared up at the sky.

'Yeah they sure are' said May who looked up to the sky when this was said.

'Seems Rayquaza is keeping the clouds away' continued Mew.

'Sure whatever' said May with a yawn.

'Aww, is little Eevee May tired' said Mew in a cutesy voice.

'A little bit' said May as she yawned again.

'Time for bed for you' said Mew as she used Hypnosis on May making her fall asleep.

When Mew looked over at Ash she saw that he was already asleep.

'Aww theyu look so cute together' said mew sweetly before falling asleep herself.

* * *

(the next day...)

"AAHHH" yawned May ash she stretched before opening her eyes.

The sight that greeted her was a once in a lifetime sight.

That was the morning sun rise in a way that only could be seen from secret locations.

May then looked over at the sleeping form of Ash and noticed how handsome he looked whith the sun's rays glistening off his fur.

May quickly looked away when she saw Ash yawn.

'Good Morning you two! We're going to have so much fun today!' said a extremely happy Mew.

* * *

I'll leave it at that.

I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please Reveiw!!


	7. Special Notice!

Special Notice

**Special Notice!!**

I'm back in school now so there won't be as many updates as usual thus meaning that you might get lucky to see an update every three or four monthes five monthes at max.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience but don't worry, I am out of writer's Block and am working on the next few Chapters as much as I can.

If you would like you can send me your ideas for future chapters in a review because my email isn't working.

Sorry for this bad news

Frost Deman


End file.
